


If you need me to be with you (I will follow where you lead)

by EvaM



Category: Gilmore Girls, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU I really can't explain, But go on this ride with me, M/M, Mitchum Huntzberger's A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaM/pseuds/EvaM
Summary: Stars Hollow is a safe place to land for lost souls, even if those souls were lost as consequence of choices made with too much privilege, too little perspective, and no parenting to be seen for miles.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Logan Huntzberger
Kudos: 3





	If you need me to be with you (I will follow where you lead)

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a gift for a friend who was having a bad week and asked for Gilmore Girls or Loki fic to cheer her up. I took that and ran with it and I don't think either of us expected what happened next. 
> 
> There IS more. Some of it's written. This will get updated. Thanks for giving this weird little universe a shot with me.

The young man is blond, slim, but muscular. He has a swagger that reminds Loki a little too much of Thor (though he's much shorter). Still, there is something about him that speaks to Loki, makes him want to know more. Maybe it's the way he's pacing the floor of the coffee shop like a caged animal with too much energy and nowhere to spend it. 

Maybe it's the hint of resignation in his voice even as he pleads with whatever sorry soul is on the other end of his mobile device. 

"No, Odette. Come on. You know I didn't plan for this to happen. Yes, of course I respect you. I respect you and our marriage."

Loki has good hearing, but he's sitting far enough away that he'd have to employ magic to hear Odette's side of the conversation. Still, no one in the cafe misses when she shouts, "THERE WILL BE NO MARRIAGE!"

He winces in sympathy for not-Thor's eardrums, as do several other patrons. Not-Thor makes a few more half-hearted attempts to get his (ex) fiancée to engage in a discussion about their future and finally sighs and says, "Fine, you can stay in the apartment. This is my fuck up. Can I at least come by and get some clothes and my passport?" The only response he gets is another scream. 

There's a commotion on the street and a few patrons get up to see what's going on. Loki joins them, though he's reluctant to walk away from not-Thor. It turns out he doesn't need to worry about that though, because the commotion is a small brunette woman flinging clothes by the armload from the balcony of a high rise across the street and not-Thor comes sprinting past them out of the cafe shouting, "Odette, no!"

"FUCK YOU, LOGAN!" Oh. So not-Thor's name is Logan. Loki rolls the syllables around in his mouth. They feel right. 

All around him, people are laughing and filming, or they're shouting and pointing. A brave few are trying to help. A few more are trying to scavenge. Odette finally tires of clothes and moves to shoes, then books, and finally papers that look important. He spies what he's looking for and flexes his fingers, a soft tingle of magic washing over them. 

Logan is kneeling on the sidewalk sifting through the papers and clothes that made up a life he seems to have rather spectacularly ruined when Loki walks up behind him, not bothering to disguise himself beyond the slacks and peacoat. He's never recognized in Midgardian clothing. "Excuse me?" He shifts his expression into a politely bemused smile. "I believe this is your passport?"

Logan's eyes light up and Loki realizes what it is that caught his attention. Where Thor's eyes are a piercing blue, Logan's are a rich chocolate brown. They're the kind of eyes a man could get lost in. They're the kind of eyes that start wars. 

This is going to be fun.

\--  
When they're in bed later (and bed was shockingly easy to accomplish), Logan explains a little bit. Loki had guessed infidelity and as it happens he hadn't been wrong, but Logan takes some issue with the supposition. 

"I was going to be faithful to her. I guess I just thought, well Rory didn't mind and Rory didn't want to be my wife, so I guess I thought I could have a legacy and an empire and my father's approval and still have Rory too."

"And do you? Have Rory, that is?" 

Logan scoffs. "I'm not sure I ever had Rory. I think she was my best friend with benefits and I was a convenience for her until I wasn't." He's quiet for a moment, then says softly, "She's got a partner, a real one. He's some wrong-side-of-the-tracks-done-good writer who calls her on her bullshit and will love the shit out of our kid, my kid. That kid isn't going to want for a damn thing." 

Loki, who knows a thing or two about empires and missed opportunities, ventures, "Save the want of a father? The truth of their origin?"

Logan laughs then, face half buried in a pillow. He laughs until his eyes are wet and Loki lets him. "Why do you care?"

Loki shrugs, not missing how Logan's eyes track the planes of his body. "You would not be the first to chase a father's approval straight into disappointment." And pain, trauma, ruin.

Logan quiets, rolling over to stare at the ceiling without really seeing it. Loki waits, holding the space and privately wondering what he's getting himself into. Finally, Logan asks, "Have you ever been to Stars Hollow, Connecticut?" 

Loki raises his eyebrows. "What about your empire?"

Logan smirks. "It's not going anywhere." 

That's the last talking they do for a while.


End file.
